


Love ain't Easy.

by Missplain23



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bromance, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealousy, Misunderstandings, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-20 20:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missplain23/pseuds/Missplain23
Summary: They were all entwined with eachother somehow. There were moments they had made with a fond smile and moments they wish were forgotten. Saying 'i love you,' was easy but meaning it was difficult. Trials and errors were made. A new found feeling was exciting but at the same it was terrifying.BASICALLY ME NOT GOOD WITH A SIMPLE SUMMARY :(
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Yachi Hitoka, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Haiba Alisa/Kuroo Tetsurou, Haiba Alisa/Yaku Morisuke, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> HI IM NEW TO THIS COMMUNITY ANNNNDDD ITS ALSO MY FIRST TIME WRITING A FIC :o  
> IM STILL WORKING ON A LOT OF IN'S AND OUTS HERE. ALSOOOO YES I AM A HUGE FAN OF HAIKYUU AND A SOMEONE WHO IS BASICALLY OBSESS WITH THE FICITION OOF THEM TOO. LIKE SOME OF THE WRITERS ARE SO FREAKIN AMAZIN WITH THEIR WORK AND ONCE I START READIN THATS IT IM HOOKED LOL. UMM SO YEA HERE I AM TRYING SOME NEW HEHEHE.  
> PLEASE DONT HATE.XD

''Cheers!'' everyone who there at the moment shouted in glee as they brought they respective drinks in the hand to the sky as the classic clinks and clanks were made and for it to be soon brought down for said drinks to be enjoyed.

''Man Hinata that hit was so AMAZING!" the frosted owl better known as Bokuto Koutarou exclaimed proudly as he began to fill his plate with food.

"Well it as all thanks to Tsumu great toss he set for me," the young ginger gleefully replied as he took a seat next to Yamaguchi who the young freckled man was shyly dinking along his senpais; Daichi, Suga, Asahi, and Tanaka who each had a slight hue on their faces. 

Yes it was a night where the MSYB and staff as well as Hinata's friends came together to celebrate as well as welcome the short and now tan ginger back home. 

For the Jackals it was them for winning against the Alders and for Hinata it was the reunion he got to have with his previous high school volleyball team and senpais. Most was able to stay and join the little afterparty while some had to leave right after the game for they jobs tomorrow.

''To bad Tuskii couldn't stay back huh,'' Hinata softly grumble as he began to nibble on the meat to which garnered a low chuckle from Yamaguchi who gave the ginger his attention and just simply replied that Tuskii had work as well as training the next day.

''By the way is Kageyama not coming, i thought he would be here too," Suga who finally put his drink down asked as he began or rather joined in on the conversation with his kohais.  
''Yea he and his team are arriving a bit late since they’re busy with fan signing and stuff like that,” Hinata happily replied to his senpai as they began talking about his experience in Brazil. Likewise Hinata was able to catch up with friends life’s as well. 

It was no surprise to find out that Daichi became a police officer since he was always ever so reliable and Suga who became a teacher, that role too suited the young sliver haired man as he had a way of positively encouraging others and guiding them. The biggest shock would be for the ginger was hearing Tanka and Kiyoko being married (‘love prevails all’ he smiled to himself)

Looking around everyone seemed to be happily busy. Kiyomi san was in a booth corner on his phone but sat with a few of his teammates who seemed less loud. The Miya twins and a now somewhat sober Yamaguchi who seemed to be in a heated discussion, well mostly Osamu and him talking about Osamu’s onigiri. 

Later on the night the Alders would arrive and soon having the place even more lively and loud too. Kageyama and Hinata would comically try to one up the other while some of the older members and friends would just watch and laugh at their childish antics, others would began to mixs and mingle with those they knew or wanted to get to know better.

“Sorry I’m late, though I doubt anyone here seem to notice heh” a young man dressed in a suit smirked as he made his way toward a booth with two people he was all too familiar with. Old friends and rivals they were once were and still are.

“Broooooo~” Bokuto shouted in excitement as he scooted over to make space for Nekoma former captain to have seat. Opposite to them was Daichi giving the man a friendly smile and fist bump. 

“How come you were late, you were literally with us before we left?” Daichi asked as poured for the still rooster, bedhead looking man while said man was removing his jacket.

“Thanks, and I was out there promoting my business and well you know I got caught up with talking to others there,” Krupp replied as he raised the drink to his lips, watching around and taking in the people around who were here. After doing a one shot he asked if this was everyone sinced he noticed that a few faces he saw at the game weren’t here. 

“What, you wanted more noise,” Daich chuckled as he began to order a few appetizers for them. However it was Bokuto to answer Kuroo’s question, “Kashi, Tanaka san wife, Tenman san and Yacchan still have yet to arrived,” he listed out as he began to once again stuff his face when the food arrived.  
“Ah,” was all Kuroo said as resumed back to light drinking and eating as well as being caught in the mood the people here had already set.

_______________________________________

“Thank you so much Akashi san,” a raven haired whose beauty knew no limit bowed as her supposed saviors stood there just a little bit uncertain on what to do. He thought it was rude to have do that and immediately told her to not do that as he was a bit embarrassed. Truth be told he honestly found the situation funny and thought of his former captain likely to do something like this. 

“No need to thank me, besides today’s weather is the coldest day today, I’m just glad I notice you two,” he honestly replied. As he recalled what happen 15 minutes ago.

Yes Akashi Keji as well as Tenma was now leaving and heading to the carpark to meet up with the others, it was Tenma however who spotted the short blond near a stop sign with a worried or rather perplexed expression on her face.  
Seeing that it was non other than Yachi Hitoka, Akashi said he would be back and went to where she was.

“Akashi kun,” her worried face suddenly changed as she was relieved to see a face she knew. “Yacchan what are still doing here? Do you not have a ride? Do you want to ride with me and Tenma san?” Keji bombarded her with questions. “Um well you see.... Tanka san was supposed to be my ride and well Kiyoko san said she needed something at the convenience store so I went along with her but when we came back Tanka san was gone and well my phone is dead and we can’t get through to any of our senpais” the young woman rambled and nearly broke into a sob said. 

“Calm down Yacchan, no need to over work yourself. You and Kiyoko are more than welcome to come with us,” he patted her head in hopes to came to which it did a bit. “Thanks you so much Kashi,” she purely smile up at the man.

_______________________________________

“Once again thank you for your help, the both of you.” Kiyoko gracefully said as she closed the car door and fixed herself before turning to them, “Now if you would excuse me I have to find my husband,” she smiled but it was enough to send shivers down the spines of the remaining three who stood still in the restaurant’s car park as they watch Kurasuno once angel leave with a murder’s aura. 

“Well shall we go in to hehe” Tenma said as he prayed for the husband best wishes silently in his head. “Mhmm, let’s go I’m actually starving,” the blonde baby chick shyly responded as she stood between the two men and began walking having them follow after her. “Yacchan you seriously need to take better care of yourself, bet you skipped food again and was just busy working huh,” Akashi lightly scolded her as he open the door for her to walk in first then followed close behind. “You’re one to talk, you’re in the same boat as I am mister Keji Akashi,” she huffed and answered back as she stood still for a while as she looked around the place. “Remember that one time when you-“ but was cut off when she felt herself as well as Akashi being mushed together.

“Bokuto san you’re gonna hurt her,” Akashi said as he was used to this behavior already, “ sorry just glad to see you guys and relieved you all made it” The frosted owl smiled as he released them and proceeded to pinch Yachi’s cheek. “Stop that, and Yacchan you should go and eat. You can catch up with us after your done refuled yourself,” Keji swatted Bokuto hands and dragged him back to his booth where he accurately guess it would be with the former captains. 

Yes it was truly a night to remember. The former Kurasuno members were once again reunited and they all laughed and reminisced about the past. Pictures were taken as token to remember, phone numbers were exchanged not just amongst themselves but with the others who were there to celebrate or those who they knew of.


	2. Different Perspective and Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get to know a bit of some of them. Don’t hate pls this is just my late night thoughts on these characters I mean and I swear I MEAN NO HARM to them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact I still don’t know how to function or use of the things here on this site or what it means  
> Bless u for the love or kudos not to sure🥲😅. Thank you for the comment(s) my heart skipped a beat and I was like ‘ ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh I’m scared’ but still thank you for ur thoughts 😌  
> Again enjoy it also PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT ON WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD BE FIXED. I’ll prepare myself for another heart attack lol

Yachi Hitoka age 23 currently working at her mom's company in the advertisement department was no longer the little, frightful girl who had anxiety back in highschool, in fact she was now a young woman who was newly appointed as head in her section on her own merits. 

However looking back she was extremely thankful for her highschools days she had, true she was always anxious around others and always afraid of making a mistake nor did she like to apart of anything that made her stand out, however when she joined the volleyball team her perspective on her life changed. She remembered her mother telling her that she should be serious if she’s gonna be the manger of a team if not she shouldn’t join half-heartedly and after seriously contemplating she decided to join, one of her first decision she made without regret. 

When her seniors graduated it was just herself as the manager who would take care of the boys, of course she stumbled here and there and had to rely on boys but she grew up, she toughen up, she would not let her anxious heart get the best of her, she would manage the team well just as she was today managing her section well. 

Her appearances changed overtime, her cute short her had grown and now reached just a bit past her shoulders, her baby fat on her face was slowly fading, her signature star hair clips were gone but instead it was now star stud earrings.

“ I swear I just want one day- no one hour where I can just not have to clean up the mess or mistakes they make, I mean they weren’t hired for they clumsiness,” the young woman flop down on the sofa in her office as she began reviewing over files or rather fixing over so there were no errors.

“Sounds nice, let me know if you ever get such a day or hour,” the young man dressed in a simple white shirt adorn with a plain black tie and a fitted washed out jeans, chuckled as he handed her a coffee he bought at a café he had passed by before coming to her.

“Thanks Keji,” she hummed as resumed the tasked she had at hand, “besides you have it easy I mean look at you, you’re here just cause you don’t have any work at the moment,” her eyes never leaving her laptop as she blew on her coffee. “ You sound jealous,” “Do not,” “Do too,” the silly back and forth conversation went by.

“Besides you know how busy I get whenever Tenma san begins a new manga series,” Akashi Keji remined her as he took his phone out and began scrolling on his phone taking the little hum from her as an acknowledgment to what he said.

“Not that I’m complaining but don’t you have any other places to be other than here,” the blond closed her laptop and placed her empty cup on the table. “Heh I’ve spent plenty of my time in my office in my company as well as yours for the both of us to know I’ve got no other place to be at,” 

“You know that sounds terrible, aren’t we at this point consider work acholic or people who married to they’re work,” Yachi stood up from her seat and stretched gaining a chuckle from the man besides her.

“Don’t lump me with you there, I know when to take a break unlike a certain someone I know in this room.” Akashi stood too picking up his discarded jacket and putting it on.

“Shall we, I still can’t believe you convinced me to come here on a Saturday,” opening the door to allow the petite woman to go through, following close behind her.

“Hey, I didn’t hear a no when I called you this morning,” the once baby crow defended herself as they got on the elevator together hitting the ‘L’ button to go to the lobby. The young man playfully rolled his eyes and replied, “you woke me up six in the morning, I’m barely able to give anyone a proper reply,” “all I’m hearing from you is that you’re a great friend who won’t say no to me,” the blond chided as she playfully stuck her tongue out and followed the man out the elevator and into the lobby heading out of the company and into Akashi’s car.

“So where exactly are we going, I didn’t quite understand what’s the surprise Bokuto was taking about in the group chat a few nights back,” putting her seatbelt on in the passenger seat and waiting for the young man beside her to do the same.

“He said it was a life changing surprise and to meet at his hotel room he’s staying in Tokyo,” the man watched his phone one last time, re reading the chat out loud before starting the car and driving off. “Hmmm life changing huh,”Yachi mumbled to herself as she watching the passing building goes by and listening to whatever was playing on the radio.  
_________________________________________

Akashi Keji age 24, a man who is very understanding and able to silently make a quick judgements that would be beneficial to both sides, a skill he honed in since he had a captain like Bokuto. 

After volleyball and highschool he began working as an editor at a huge company that works on Shounen, it was his dream job… well sort of, he would much prefer Literary but he was not one to complain. The pay was amazing more than he expected, the environment he worked in wasn’t toxic in any sort, in fact the people around him were very friendly and helpful whenever he needed assistance, he was working his dream job non the less.

The first surprise that Akashi Keji received upon entering his job was meeting his partner to whom he would be working with, when listening to supervisor described his partner he couldn’t help but to jump to one conclusion of him, that this partner of his sounded exactly like Bokuto.

His supervisor said that the young man was talented and always had a vision when it came to his mangas, however whenever deadlines came and he would be reminded he always got into a depression and somehow at the ending of any manga he did, be it series or a one shot the ending was always well a bit terrible. His last editor quit or rather request for a transfer since he couldn’t keep up with his moods.

The raven hair man who now reached the artist door knocked and enter along side his supervisor and bow to his new partner. 

“ It’s nice to meet you, my name is Akashi Keji and I’ll be working along side you from this day one, I hope we get along well,” he rosed his head to stare directly at a man he once knew of but by a different name ‘Little Giant.’ 

His partner has dishevelled hair, shirt unkept and a track suit pants on with on his socks placed on his feet, “Nice…nice to meet you too I’m Tenma Udai, lets get along well,” the man in front of him smiled back as he stretched his hand out for a handshake and faintly hearing the supervisor wishing him luck as he left the room

It didn’t take long for Akashi to figure Tenma out along with his moods so he knew exactly how to help him out whenever he got into a slump or when a deadline approaches, he knew how to lift the man’s mood rather than adding pressure to him and it seem that was the case after all.

His second surprise would be reuniting with Yachi Hitoka. Kurasuno’s baby crow who was always shy and hid behind Kiyoko’s back when she was in first year but got much more braver when he was in his third year and she in her second. He could see she was coming out of her shell, she was able to talk to others who weren’t from her team and just be her. 

Now here she was sitting across the table having a professional conversation with him and Tenma about his manga. He discovered that her mother’s company and his are friends so most of the time its was expected to see employees from his doing work there and vice versa.

He found out she was in the advertisement department and it was her job to help promote his company’s work now and then and only to major artist work too. He also found out that she has worked with Tenma already and is always able to capture the image he is looking for when it came to promoting his mangas.

It was because he knew her back then and he would frequently run into her or had to work with or had to have things run by with her they eventually and naturally became friends. Of course they were professional when it came to work but outside they were friends.

“We’re here,” Keji turned off his engine as he looked to his side to see the blond woman asleep, allowing her to rest her eyes for another five minutes the young man continued to stare at her. 

She’s always so energetic when it comes to work of course its because she loves it and even though she was complaining today, she wasn’t fooling anyone he could see the smile on her face just like the one she has on now, “probably dreaming of work too.” The man joked. 

“You know its kind of creepy you just watching me like that,” the blond open one eye and watched him.

“You got drool over there,” the raven hair man pointed at her as she finally open both eyes and glared at him.

“Like I said you’re not scary when you do that,” he laugh as he reach across and tussle her hair fixing it a bit and receiving a quite thank you from the still sleepy blond.

As they walked out of the parking lot and head into the hotel and into the elevator he couldn’t help but notice the blond fidgeting and this made him smile cause he knew that even though Yachi was no longer that anxious baby crow from back then old habit die hard.

“ Relaxs its not much people gonna be there, Bokuto said it was just a few,” he assured the woman as they got on the elevator and headed to the 78th floor in the hotel. Once the doors open they got off and walked to said man room.

“I really wonder whats the life changing surprise though,” “knowing Bokuto anythings possible,” akashi was dead ass serious and Yachi knew this that why all she could do was laugh at that statement.

“Do you at least know all who’s gonna be there?” she questioned him as he took out his phone to look through a message, probably to see which room it was to go too. 

“Hmmm Hinata, Kuroo, Kenma, Konoha, Yukie, Kaori, Lev and Kei.” He answered as he put his phone away and began walking again, her trailing right behind.

“Ok now im worried, Bokuto always like a crowd and to have so little…. Its really a life changing surprise,” the blond furrowed her brows as they both arrived at the door, “Well whatever it is im sure its not illegal…. I hope,” he couldn’t smile as even his thought comedically showed his scenarios of Bokuto doing something illegal.

“Oya?” those words alone had the two turned they head to see three people behind them, most likely now arriving too. Two silver hair beautiful creatures and a bed haired rooster.  
_________________________________________

Kuroo Tetsurou age 25, currently working for Japan Volleyball Association's sports promotion division, job he enjoyed and was content. He was able to meet uprising and promising player who could and would make it to the national team. 

He was someone who knew what a team needed and was able to use his knowledge upon it. Not only that it allowed him to see different play of the game from different parts of the world too and meet new people as well. 

His time in Nekoma as well as collage was well paid off, he was still the same if he was being honest well his hair was the same and he would be reminded non stop by Kenma whenever he came over to the gamer’s house. He was tall, fitted and handsome, he knew he was because everytime he would work along side females employees they would compliment him and it was a boost to his ego, however he would never let it get to him because at the end of that road should he get a date with said employee it would end where he would make a empty promise to contact her when he wouldn’t. 

It’s not that he felt he was too good for her it was just he felt she only liked him for his face and body rather than personality, and well if he was being honest Kuroo wasn’t no stranger to one night stands but its not like he needed sex or anything like that on a everyday basis, just when he was either frustrated, horny or lonely and needed someone in his bed.

Kenma told him he should be serious when it comes to relationships and if couldn’t commit then he should just focus on work, and so he did just that but old habits die hard he thought to himself. He honestly didn’t want a girlfriend well he did but its not like he was gonna find someone who get him and he was old enough to know one night stands would get him nowhere and honestly he was tired of being asked out and have to be the bad guy when he declines they confession. 

He wanted someone who could just get him, be there for him, like his quirks and his dork side he has as well as his snarky side too, but such person didn’t exist and if she did, God was having a laugh for not letting him meet her.

Thus comes along Alisa Haiba, his junior Lev older sister, they ran into each other one exhausting night at a bar after work. Well he ran into both siblings, apparently the model siblings were with they company celebrating a successful photoshoot. 

It was Lev who noticed his former captain and invited him over. The night was young and he was already caught up with Lev and was trying not to get too intoxicated to the point where he would make his usual mistake and have a night one stand. He had excused himself to leave the booth and head to the bar and sits on the stool, getting the bartender attention and ordering something light.

“Rough night huh,” a gentle yet he could hear the seductiveness in her voice caught his attention as he turned his head to the right to see Alisa as she sad next to him, “ill have what he’s having,” she smiled at the man on the other side and retuned her gaze to the bed headed man who was just watching ahead. 

“ Is the party not to your liking?” he asked as he took a one shot of his drink and finally giving her his attention, turning his body to face. “Hmmm well ive been to this plenty enough, besides over there has nothing to entertain me,” she said this with a sweet smile as she casual reach out to loosen the tie around his neck and he allowed it.

He wasn’t blind he knew she was beautiful, someone who had others turning they heads whenever and wherever she was and she knew it too. At one point she was kind and humble always going to her brother’s games and being his biggest supporter but when she joined the modelling world she changed.

This would happen whenever they meet, they flirted with each other, causally touching one another here and there but never too inappropriately when in public and when it comes down to it they would go back to either his condo or her apartment and do the deed. 

The first time this had happen both were dead ass drunk and the day after they embarrassingly apologized to one another but they knew each other as well as each other contact and so one time led to another and then another until he asked.

“What exactly are we?” he said one morning after putting on his shirt and trying to tame his hair, “if it’s a relationship you want then I can’t give you that,” he said coldly as he turned as he smiled to her as she had finished put on a shirt and walked out of bed.

“ Good cause I wasn’t looking for one,” the silver beauty stretched as she walked into the kitchen followed by Kuroo as he sat on the stool at her kitchen counter.

“The men I know are too clingy and after the night they expect something of a relationship, and I know you aren’t interested in one. Lev gossip a few nights ago,” she poured coffee for the two of them as she walked back into the living room and sat on the couch.

“So then friends with benefits,” his eye brows rose as he turned his chair to watch her, “exactly, and you can lie and say im your girlfriend or show a picture of me to those girls who cant seem to take no for an answer,” her smile was dazzling, he couldn’t deny that and nodded his head to what she said, “and what’s in it for you?” he question her watching her every move ever the observant one he was.

“Hmmm well you seem to know what you’re doing in bed,” she paused to glance at him, a stroke to his ego “so when I need someone you would be that someone likewise rather than going to one girl to another wouldn’t I be enough?” placing her coffee down and watching him.

“No strings attach?” he asked “no strings attach,” she confirmed. “And when either one wants to end it we would just agree with no feelings attach also no one would know.” 

She stood up and walked to him, slotted herself between him, taking his coffee and placing it on the counter behind and then ever so gracefully wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“Not even Lev?” he smirked as he placed his arms lazily around her waist, “Not even Lev,” she leaned down and seal they agreement with a searing kiss. That was what they were to each other and neither could complain or regret cause it was indeed beneficial to one another. They were each others little dirty secret, a secret that not even they love ones knew off.

_________________________________________

“Looks like were not the only ones who are late,” Kuroo chuckled as he waved to the two people he knew off. “Its not like he told us to reach here for a certain time,” Akashi said as he shook his friend’s hand and bow to the sibling.

“Yacchan you’re still so small and still so cute,” Lev tugged the small blond into a tight bear hug having the two other males laugh at the scene in front of them.

“Let her go you over grown bean, you’re crushing her,” Kuroo finally pulled them apart and lightly tap the back of Lev head. 

“Thank you Kuroo san,” her cute voice caught his attention and he smiled at her devilishly and walked towards her.

“Yacchan what was that you just called me hmmm,” he pinched her cheecks waiting for her to respond.

“ I… I mean Kuroo kun, ple…please let go,” she place her small hands atop his as she slightly blushed at the skinship that was being exchanged.  
Yea it was fun to tease her, he thought to himself. He already knew her back in high school but he became closer friends with her after the welcome home party they held a weeks back. They exchanged numbers and was placed in serval group chat courtesy of Bokuto and Hinata.  
_________________________________________  
After exchanging greeting the five of them enter the hotel room and again exchanged greetings with the others who had already arrived.

“ Looks like we really were the last to reach huh,” Kuroo joked as he sat next to Hinata and glanced around the room.

“Ok Bokuto whats the surprise,” Kaorie was the first to asked.

“You mean LIFE CHANGING SURPRISE,” Konha corrected her as he scooted over to make space for Yachi and Akashi.

“A hundred says he got arrested,” Kenma said eyes still on his phones as the Haiba siblings sat on either side of him

“Nah I say he tried drugs just for the fun of it,” Kuroo joked know his bro would never.

“Adopted a owl,”Lev happily shouted his answer.  
At this point everyone was voicing some ridiculous answer until finally Bokuto went and stood in the center of the room to get everyones attention.

“As much as I like some of you’re answer I’ll have to kindly say no you’re all wrong,” the owl haired man reply trying to supress his smile.

“Then your surprise is…” Askashi drawled watching his once former captain knowing he was containing his excitement.

“My life changing surprise is……” Bokuto watched his friends as the held they breath waiting with either anticipation or dread, “ IM GOING TO BE A DAD, HEY HEY HEY!!!!” Bokuto fisted the air as he shouted

It took a while until finally everyone in union said, “Eh!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who stand (hope I’m using it in the right contexts) Alisa Haiba... same I love her and her cute personality in the show and manga so pls don’t think other wise in the chapter her.
> 
> Fun fact I’m using my phone to update these chapter since my laptop has RIP🙃

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOOOOO LIKE I SAID NEW TO THIS...... IWOULD REALLY LIKE FEEDBACK THO, OFC NOT SURE IF ILL BE ABLE TO HANDLE IT BUT ILL BE BRAVE hehehe. TELL ME UR HONEST THOUGHTS AS WELL AS AREAS WHERE YO THINK I SHOULD WORK ON.


End file.
